The present invention relates to a ground level loading universal trailer which is generally drawn behind a vehicle and which is used to transport, in particular, wheeled means.
Different types of trailers capable of being lowered to the ground are known in the art. However, upon review of the prior art, none describe or suggest the ground level loading universal trailer of the present invention.
One known prior art is a GROUND LEVEL LOADING TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,675, which comprises a load support for lying flat on the ground; and a U-shaped lifting device straddling the load support and pivoted on wheels with the lifting device inclined relative to the horizontal for lowering the load support to the ground level. To place the trailer into a transportation mode, the user must manually urge the lifting device downward into a generally horizontal locking position with the hitch.
Another known prior art is a SELF LOWERING TILT BED TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,966, which comprises a bed, wheels to either side of the bed, wheel arms supported on stub shafts, springs on the wheel arms, upwardly extending bed supporting plates, a tongue structure with tongue plates extending upwardly therefrom, and latches on the tongue plates to engage receiving holes in the bed supporting plates to hold the bed and tongue in a horizontal plane.
Also, another known prior art is a UNIVERSAL TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,855, which comprises an outer frame defining the tongue and sides of the trailer with wheels on either side of the outer frame; a bed secured intermediate the outer sides with at least three link members rotatably secured to the bed, which allow the bed to move from a position within the frame to a generally parallel position below the frame; and a lifting device for raising and lowering the bed with the frame.
Further, another known prior art is a LIFT/TILT-BED TRAILER, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,414, which comprises a U-shaped frame mounted upon wheels and connected to a hitch extending forward thereof; four tracks pivotally mounted about the inside of the frame; a trailer bed with rollers fixedly attached about the bed and slidably mounted in the four tracks; and a winch means having a cord attached thereabout and connected to the front end of the trailer bed which can be lowered to the ground with the rollers sliding along the tracks.
Also, another known prior art is a VEHICLE BED UNLOADING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,862, which comprises a longitudinally extending frame with a rear section rearwardly tiltable; a bed disposed above and supported by the main frame; a load engaging member for movement lengthwise; and a power actuating means connected to the load engaging member to move the load engaging member in selective opposite directions.
Yet, another known prior art is a TRANSLATABLE TILT-BED TRAILER APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,414, which comprises an elongated support bed which is rollably mounted on the top side of a dual axle; a wheeled undercarriage provided with a manually operable mechanical brake system and a front-to-rear spring equalizing system; and a lockable articulated tongue connectable to a hitch on a vehicle and connected to the support bed which, when an item is locked, is rolled rearward upon the undercarriage which is locked, an tilted toward the ground for a vehicle to be moved upon the support bed.
There is a definite need for a ground level loading universal trailer which has a novel tongue means to lower and raise the support bed relative to the ground and which allows a lone user to quickly and conveniently load the trailer and which is not described or suggested by any of the prior art.